


A Doctor's Son

by Nihonkikuasa211



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihonkikuasa211/pseuds/Nihonkikuasa211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Angus' father's cutting words cause the resident to exit the ER, he finds a common friend in Dr. Hudson, who tells him of his own strained relationship with his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Doctor's Son

_A Doctor’s Son_

                               

                Angus sighed deeply through his teeth, inwardly swallowing the anger that came to him as he thought about what had happened in the ER. The young resident had been beyond stunned when his father came to observe the new residents in the ER, leaving Angus feeling like a child again as his father corrected every move he made. Angus couldn’t even look at his father, his growing self-esteem now non-existent as his father’s callous words echoed ceaselessly through his head. The brown-haired resident had been beyond shocked when Mario – the one who had once left him out to dry – yelled at his father and told him to leave Angus alone. Needless to say, Mario had been taken out of the ER and forced to listen to the complaints and aches of the patients waiting in the ER. Angus struggled to contain his laughter.

             Although most would not know it, Mario had a sense of humor that was rather dark and most people wouldn’t get. His friend – and now Angus smiled as the word echoed through his mind at the memories of their now-petty fights and words – would likely pour his frustration on the unsuspecting patient. What had truly hurt Angus though, even though his father’s words had cut him, was that he could do better than to have Mario as a friend. Angus had stood motionless, the words echoing in his mind until pure anger flowed through him, wanting to say the words that choked through his throat. It ended hours earlier, and yet Angus was still steaming. _“Who knew that happy-go-lucky Angus could be pissed for this long?”_ Mario’s sarcastic voice echoed in the resident’s head, and he was about to laugh when he saw Dr. Hudson coming up to him.

                _He’s not still mad about me trying to lie about covering for Mario, is he?_ Angus thought worriedly as the attending continued to approach him, forgetting that the incident had happened months ago. He noted of how Dr. Hudson’s usual collected face was almost sympathetic as the attending stood by the younger resident.

                “I know Mario still thinks that being a doctor’s son means everything goes your way, but it’s not,” Angus blurted out. He refused to look at Dr. Hudson, thinking that he would find the familiar pity or even scorn at such a statement. He had been with people similar to Mario, people who, immediately after hearing he was a doctor’s son, scorned him for having what they could not have. Sure, Mario rolled his eyes when he heard that Angus’ father was on the board, but he didn’t _directly_ scorn him. _Not like the others,_ Angus thought with a shudder as memories of bullies taunting him for his wealth and “daddy issues.” He did expect the response he got from Dr. Hudson.

                “It is not easy being a doctor’s son.” Angus’ eyes widened, and he could see Dr. Hudson look at him briefly before continuing. “My father is a famous neurosurgeon, as is my mother.” _Both of his parents were doctors?_ Angus thought as he looked at Dr. Hudson, seeing that the attending was now looking towards the sky. He seemed to be looking at something only he could see. “I too was training to be a neurosurgeon before I came here.”

                At the word _here_ , Angus noted of how the attending’s face relaxed and a peaceful look appeared on his face. He turned toward the younger resident, his dark brown eyes glancing into Angus’ lighter ones. “My father often pushed me to be the best neurosurgeon I could be, Angus, and at the time I thought of his words as callous and uncaring. He criticized my work whenever he could, and we often rowed.”

                _Isn’t that an English expression for fight?_ Angus thought as he stared at the attending. There was an expression on Dr. Hudson’s face that Angus couldn’t place, and the older doctor cleared his throat before continuing. “He continued to criticize me even after I left England, telling me my talents were wasted in such a poor position. I could do better, he said.” A brief crack of anger appeared in Dr. Hudson’s face before it disappeared, reminding Angus of his own feelings towards his father. _Always telling me about my brother, of how great he was. Of how I could be a better doctor if just worked harder._

                “You find it hard to imagine, Angus, but I was similar to you by the time I came to Angles Memorial as a first-year resident.” A brief smile appeared on the attending’s face. “Mama often referred to me as a lost kitten who got lost in the rain.”

               Angus had to laugh. It was hard to imagine Dr. Hudson as a person similar to himself. Someone with hardly any confidence and calling Jesse Mama when he was a resident. Angus knew that Dr. Hudson had started his residency in Angles Memorial and stayed, despite of other prospects that he could have had. Angus was already looking them up, although it would be another three years before he could actually consider leaving Angles. He had asked Christa about it once, knowing that she often worked with Dr. Hudson and was often seen talking with him after their shifts had ended. Mario was already muttering under his breath “to just kiss already” when he saw them together in the hallway. Angus had rolled his eyes. _Trust Mario to think there’s something going on when there_ could _be nothing going on._ Christa had simply replied that Angles felt like home to Dr. Hudson – and then Angus had smiled and teased Christa for calling the attending by his first name and of how she couldn’t directly meet Dr. Hudson’s eyes later after their conversation.

          “I met my father again after six years of no contact, when my confidence had matured, and I could directly challenge him.” Dr. Hudson looked towards the resident, speaking directly toward Angus as he spoke. “He told me he was very proud of me, and that he respected my work.”

          Dr. Hudson looked at the pensive look in Agnus’ eyes. “I believe that your relationship with your father will heal faster, Angus. You did not run away, like I had done, and…I believe that respect is already in your father’s eyes.”

                Angus continued to think of what Dr. Hudson had told spoken to him as he looked toward the hospital, his hands by his sides.

_It’s not easy being a doctor’s son._


End file.
